


Christopher Has Two Daddies

by FlintMcC



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 06:38:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20238391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlintMcC/pseuds/FlintMcC
Summary: Eddie is in danger of losing custody of Christopher. Buck comes to the rescue in a surprising way.





	1. Chapter 1

Since Buck had a key to Eddie’s place, he didn’t bother to knock or ring anymore. Usually he just walked in and called out, “Eddie, it’s me,” or something like that. On this particular day, however, before he had a chance to say anything, he saw Eddie seated on the living room sofa, staring fixedly at a sheet of paper. “Hey, Eddie,” he said.

Eddie did not answer or look up.

“Eddie?” Buck repeated.

Eddie turned to look at him. His face was a mask, his jaw clenched.

“You okay? Something wrong?”

“They’re trying to take Christopher away from me.”

“What? Who?” Buck frowned, puzzled.

Slowly Eddie stood up. He handed the sheet of paper to Buck, who took it without looking at it. “Shannon’s parents. They’re suing for custody of Christopher.”

“What?!”

Eddie indicated the piece of paper. Buck scanned it quickly. There was a lot of legalese, but in the end it boiled down to just what Eddie had said: Kevin and Eileen O’Rourke, parents of Shannon O’Rourke Diaz, deceased (that was how the legal document phrased it), were suing Edmundo Diaz for custody of Christopher Diaz.

Buck stared at the paper in disbelief. Then he turned to at Eddie. “Why? Why would they do this?”

“They’re trying to claim that because I’m a single parent, and Christopher has special needs, and I’m in what they call ‘a dangerous profession,’ they can provide a better home for my son than I can.” Eddie’s face contorted with anger. He started to tremble. “They’re trying to take my son away from me.” He repeated, louder, “They’re trying to take my son away from me!”

Buck took hold of him by the shoulders. “No!” he said. “This is NOT going to happen! We’re not going to let them take Christopher away from you. We’re going to fight this.” He thought a moment. “We’ll talk to Hen. She knows some things about custody fights. And Athena. Maybe she knows somebody. Cops know lawyers. Or maybe she knows somebody who knows somebody.” He hugged Eddie tightly. “We are not going to let them take Christopher away from you. We are not going to let that happen.”

Calmer now for being held in Buck’s strong arms, breathing deeply, Eddie nodded. “We’re not going to let this happen. They’re not going to take my son away from me.”

The O’Rourkes had seen Christopher only a few times in his young life, most recently at Shannon’s funeral. They lived in Houston, where Kevin O’Rourke had made money, a lot of money, in investment banking. They never really understood what their daughter saw in Eddie Diaz, a blue-collar kid from El Paso, aside from the fact that he was stunningly handsome. With Shannon gone now, they began to think of what they, with their financial resources, could do for their special needs grandson.

After Shannon’s funeral, the O’Rourkes had approached Eddie with the idea that Christopher would come to live with them in Houston, suggesting that they could provide every possible assistance for him, even a private tutor, and anything else that would help him overcome his disability. Eddie had appreciated their concern for their grandson, but he had firmly but politely said, No. Christopher was staying with him. In the wake of Eddie’s refusal, they decided to sue for custody. They had gone to the law to get what they had been unable to get by asking.

Buck was correct; Hen had some advice to offer. He was also correct in supposing that Athena knew a lawyer who knew a lawyer. With her help, Eddie was able to engage a good family lawyer to make his case for keeping Christopher. Unfortunately, where Eddie had a good lawyer, the O’Rourkes, with their money, could afford one of the best family lawyers in L.A.

As the weeks before the custody hearing went by, Eddie’s emotions swung from confidence that he was going to win and keep Christopher to despair that he was going to lose his son. He knew the resources the O’Rourkes could command, and he knew he couldn’t match them. Buck worked valiantly to keep Eddie’s spirits up, and so did everyone else on the 118 crew. They rallied around Eddie and offered him all the support they could. They all knew what he was facing, and they all were appalled by it.

By then, they all had known about Eddie and Buck for some time. The two had never said anything to their coworkers, and no one had ever asked any questions. Somehow, everyone just knew. Of course, there had been signs. Buck no longer talked about the women he was dating—or chasing. Eddie seemed more relaxed. Maybe there was something in their eyes when they looked at each other, or just something in the atmosphere when they were together. Whatever the reason, everyone knew, and no one gave a damn.

Initially, Bobby had had some misgivings about a couple working together. He didn’t care that his two crew members were in a homosexual relationship; he was concerned that they were coworkers in a relationship (period). As captain he was responsible for the safety of every member of his company. He was worried that their relationship might somehow interfere with their job performance, and might even endanger the lives of the rest of the 118 crew.

When he confided his concerns to Hen, she set him straight. “Those two?” she said. “They are absolutely professional in everything they do. You know that. They will not allow their relationship to interfere with how they do their jobs. Besides,” she went on, “those two are like Batman and Robin. I don’t know which one is which, but together they’re a great team. You got nothing to worry about.” Bobby was reassured.

Carla Price was a great help, too. She had been so helpful to Eddie in arranging the care he needed for Christopher that when Buck called her, Eddie listened unquestioningly to her suggestions. She knew the court would be sending an investigator from Family and Children’s Services to determine whether the child was being well cared for in a clean and healthy environment, so she made sure that Eddie kept the house spotless, that Christopher and his clothing were as clean as a new pin, and that the cupboards and refrigerator were well stocked with nutritious food for a growing child. She knew Eddie was a great father. She would do anything she could to prevent Family and Children’s Services from finding fault in Eddie’s care for his son.

About a week before the custody hearing, Eddie found himself needing Carla’s help badly.


	2. Chapter 2

Christopher had brought home a very good report card from school, so Eddie took him out for burgers and fries—perhaps not the best meal for a growing child, but a straight-A report card was cause for some celebration. When they arrived home, however, Eddie noticed that the front door was ajar. He told Christopher to wait in the car, and he gingerly approached the door, cautiously pushed it open, and stepped into the living room.

The whole house was a mess. In the living room, there were fresh stains on the carpet and the upholstery of the furniture. Empty beer bottles and half-empty containers of Chinese take-out littered the coffee table next to a moldy pizza. Very quietly Eddie checked out the bedrooms. The beds were unmade and rumpled, the sheets dirty and stained. In Christopher’s room, his clothes and toys were scattered all over the floor. In his own room, his uniform shirt and trousers—the uniform he was very proud of—lay crumpled in a heap by the bed, and dirty socks and underwear were strewn across the floor. Wet towels littered the bathroom floor, and the tub and toilet needed a good scrubbing. The kitchen was the worst. The sink was filled with dirty dishes, and there was nothing in the cupboards except an open box of a very sugary breakfast cereal. Eddie opened the refrigerator and immediately slammed it shut: something very rotten was lurking in the fridge.

As he turned away from the refrigerator, he saw Christopher standing in the doorway. “Daddy? What happened?”

“I don’t know, son, I don’t know.” He picked Christopher up, and with the child in his arms, he made another quick survey of the house. Nothing was missing. The place was just trashed. That’s when it occurred to him. He remembered what Carla had said about an inspector from Family and Children’s Services. Right away he knew it. This had been done on purpose to make him look like an irresponsible and unfit father. The O’Rourkes, he told himself. It had to be. No one else had any reason to do that. He didn’t panic, but he knew he needed help fast. No telling when the inspector might show up. He put Christopher down and phoned Carla. He told her what had happened.

“I’ll be right there,” she said. “Meanwhile, start picking up the bedrooms.”

Before he started work on the bedrooms, Eddie phoned Buck to tell him what happened. “What?” Buck exclaimed. Then: “I’m on my way.” At the first traffic light where he was stopped, he phoned his sister. “Eddie needs help quick,” he explained. Maddie and Chimney had just settled down to watch a Bruce Willis movie (_RED_, because Helen Mirren was in it, too). Shocked at what her brother told her, she pulled Chim off the sofa, and they were on their way.

Carla arrived first. By then, Eddie at least had the sheets changed and the beds made. By the time everyone else got there, she had surveyed the situation, and she began to issue orders like a cross between Mary Poppins and a three-star general. “Chimney and Maddie, you take the living room. Buck, you take the bathroom—and I want that bathtub to shine, you hear me? Eddie, you and I will take the kitchen.”

“Dad, what can I do?” Christopher piped up.

Eddie thought a minute. He put his hand on Christopher’s shoulder. “Nobody knows better than you how you like to have all your action figures lined up on that shelf in your room. Why don’t you take care of that?”

“Okay, Dad.” Christopher headed off to his bedroom, content that he had something to do to help. Despite the seriousness of the situation, everyone had to smile.

In a couple of hours, the house was spotless. Maddie and Chim had the stains off the living room carpet and furniture. As ordered, Buck had made the bathtub shine. The wet towels and dirty socks were all in the laundry hamper. Eddie and Carla had made a grocery list to replace the food missing from the kitchen. Maddie insisted that she and Chim would do the shopping; Eddie should stay at home with Christopher.

“Guys, I can’t thank you all enough,” Eddie said, a little choked up. Buck put his arm around Eddie’s shoulders.

Chimney gave Eddie a little poke in the arm. “Hey, we’re your friends. That’s what we’re here for. Anything we can do, just call us.”

After the others left, Buck said, “Who do you think did this?”

“It’s got to be Shannon’s parents. Who else would trash the place but not steal anything?”

“You think they did it themselves?”

“No, they would’ve hired somebody. Or maybe their lawyer hired somebody to do it. I wouldn’t be surprised if they bribed Family and Children’s Services,” he said bitterly.

“That sucks. That really sucks.” Buck pulled Eddie’s head against his shoulder.

The next morning, the inspector from Family and Children’s Services showed up, a severe-looking woman in horn-rimmed eyeglasses. She couldn’t find any reason to fault Edmundo Diaz as a parent.


	3. Chapter 3

Finally the day of the custody hearing arrived. When Eddie and his lawyer entered the courtroom, the O’Rourkes and their attorney were already seated at a table facing the judge, a grandmotherly type who nevertheless stood for no nonsense in her courtroom. Eddie and his attorney seated themselves at a second table facing the judge. The O’Rourkes’ attorney turned and smirked at Eddie, as if he knew something he wasn’t telling, but the smirk faded when the judge announced that Mr. Diaz had received a glowing report from Family and Children’s Services. Therefore, she said, she would entertain no challenges to Mr. Diaz’s fitness as a father.

As the proceedings began, Christopher waited with Isabel Diaz in the lobby outside the courtroom. The judge had already spoken separately to Christopher. Eddie was immensely proud that his son had not been afraid of the strange woman in the long black robe.

Buck, Hen, and Carla sat in the back of the courtroom, Eddie’s lawyer had convinced the judge that they were friends of the family and interested parties, so she allowed them to remain in the room. When the judge pronounced that Eddie’s fitness as a father would not be questioned, they exchanged quick smiles. So much for the trashing of the house.

First the judge listened to the arguments made by Eddie’s attorney as to why Christopher should remain with his father instead of being placed in the custody of his grandparents. Unfortunately, since the judge had stipulated that Eddie was fit to care for his son, the attorney had not much more to go on than the fact that his client loved his son. The O’Rourkes’ attorney, however, went on at some length about the advantages they could offer a child with special needs, given their available financial resources. At that point, Eddie whispered bitterly to his lawyer, “It all comes down to money.” Even he had to admit that Shannon’s parents were in a much better financial position than he was to provide every possible assistance for Christopher.

When the arguments were completed, the judge was silent for some time. Finally, she began, “It is my duty to rule on what is best for the child in light of the arguments presented. It is quite clear that Mr. Diaz is perfectly capable of providing his son with a loving and nurturing environment, even considering the child’s special needs. However, it is also worth noting that Mr. Diaz is a single parent engaged in a dangerous profession.

“Also, I am persuaded by the arguments as to what Mr. and Mrs. O’Rourke can provide to help the child develop to his fullest potential.” At the judge’s words, Eddie lowered his head. He could see where this was going. He was going to lose his son. The judge went on, “I prefer to avoid breaking up families whenever possible, but I also note that studies have shown that children do best in a home with two parents, even though, in this case, the parents would actually be the child’s grandparents.”

Unexpectedly, Buck jumped up. “Christopher has two parents,” he said loudly. Everyone turned to stare at him, Eddie not the least.

The judge frowned at him. “Young man,” she said, “you are completely out of order. Who are you, again, and what do you mean by this interruption?”

“Evan Buckley, your honor,” Buck replied. “I’m, uh, a friend of the family.”

“I know that, Mr. Buckley. I’m the one who allowed you to sit in on these proceedings. Now, sit down, please,” the judge ordered.

Buck remained standing. “I’m sorry, your honor,” he replied. “But you said kids do best with two parents, and Christopher has two parents.”

“Sit down, Mr. Buckley,” the judge repeated, annoyed at not being obeyed. Nevertheless, she was curious about what Buck was talking about. She went on, “The court understands that Mr. Diaz is widowed, that the child’s mother is deceased. What do you mean by telling this court that the child has two parents?”

“Uh, well, your honor, maybe he doesn’t have two parents right this minute, but he will have really soon. That is. …” he trailed off, turning to look hopefully at Eddie, who was staring at him, puzzled about where he was going with his talk of “two parents.” But then slowly Eddie began to understand. Without Buck having to tell him, he realized what Buck was up to. The confusion gave way to an almost shy smile. He nodded just perceptibly.

“Mr. Buckley, just what are you talking about?” The judge was becoming irritated.

“Your honor, you said kids do best with two parents. Eddie, that is, Mr. Diaz, and I are going to get married, and then Christopher will have two parents.”

In the back of the room, Carla leaned over and whispered to Hen, “That’s the strangest marriage proposal I’ve ever heard.” Eddie’s attorney stared at Buck. The O’Rourkes’ attorney tried to say something, but the judge ordered him to be quiet.

After a moment’s hesitation, Buck went on, “Your honor, you’re a judge. You could marry us right now, and then Christopher will have two parents.”

“It doesn’t work that way, Mr. Buckley.”

“Well then, we’ll do it as soon as we can.”

The judge turned to Eddie. “Mr. Diaz, what do you have to say about all this?”

“Yes, your honor. I’ll marry Buck—Mr. Buckley. Just as soon as we can.” He turned the considerable force of smile, first on the judge, then in Buck’s direction.

“Gentlemen,” the judge said, addressing them both, “am I to understand that you are willing to marry in order to provide the child with two parents?”

Buck glanced at Eddie, who smiled and nodded. “Yes, your honor. Well, that’s not the only reason, but it is one reason.”

The judge put a hand to her forehead. She looked as if she were developing a headache. For some minutes she was silent. Finally she looked up and quickly surveyed the occupants of the courtroom. “Alright,” she said. “It’s been proven to my satisfaction that Mr. Diaz is indeed fit to care for and raise his son. Since I prefer to keep families together whenever possible, in view of the fact that Mr. Buckley and Mr. Diaz are prepared to provide the child with two parents, I’m going to allow Mr. Diaz to retain custody.”

“However,” she continued, looking first at Eddie and then at Kevin and Eileen O’Rourke, “I note again that Mr. Diaz is engaged in a dangerous profession. Therefore, I also direct that Mr. and Mrs. O’Rourke shall have visitation privileges with their grandson.” The judge softened a bit. “I’m a grandmother myself, and I know what a joy grandchildren can be.” The stern tone came back into her voice. “I hope that Mr. Diaz will allow Mr. and Mrs. O’Rourke to have a role in the life of their grandson, and that all parties concerned will willingly cooperate in the best interests of the child. Is that clear?”

All parties concerned nodded and answered, “Yes, your honor.”

“Alright then, case dismissed.”

Eddie rushed over to Buck and took him by the arm. “Buck, are you sure?”

“Yeah, I’m sure.” Buck smiled at him. He threw an arm over Eddie’s shoulders. “C’mon,” he said, “Let’s go get your son.” The two of them strolled out of the courtroom, while Hen, Carla, and Eddie’s attorney looked after them.

Out in the lobby, Isabel looked anxiously at her grandson. “Dad?” said Christopher.

Eddie smiled and ruffled his son’s hair. “C’mon, son,” he said, “we’re going home.” Isabel, relieved, hugged her grandson, while Christopher cheered.


	4. Chapter 4

They headed home for a celebratory dinner of Christopher’s favorite, hot dogs and macaroni and cheese (broccoli on the side; Eddie insisted on a vegetable.) Buck came along. After dinner, they watched a DVD of _The Lion King,_ Christopher’s favorite movie. When the movie was over, Eddie said, “Okay, Little Superman, time for bed.”

“I guess I should head out,” Buck said.

“Why don’t you stay a while?” Eddie replied.

“Okay.” Buck smiled. While Eddie took Christopher to get washed up and into his pajamas, Buck went into the kitchen and helped himself to a beer out of the refrigerator. He got one for Eddie, too. He went back into the living room and sprawled on the sofa, leaning against one corner, one leg stretched out on the sofa, the other foot on the floor.

When Christopher was ready for bed, wearing his favorite _Lion King_ pajamas, Eddie led him back into the living room. “Christopher wants to say good night,” he said to Buck.

“Good night, Buck,” the little boy said.

Buck got off the sofa and knelt down in front of the little boy. “Can I get a hug?” he asked.

Christopher smiled and hugged him. “Good night, little man,” Buck said, while Eddie smiled at them both, the son who meant more to him than life itself, and the man he loved nearly as much.

As soon as he got his son tucked in for the night, Eddie came into the living room and stretched out on the sofa between Buck’s legs, his head resting against Buck’s chest. Buck handed him his beer, then leaned down and kissed the top of Eddie’s head. Eddie took a swallow of beer, then turned and looked up at Buck. “What you did this afternoon, I really appreciate that. I can’t begin to say how much I appreciate it,” he said quietly.

“I couldn’t let them take Christopher away from you.”

“But the part about Christopher soon having two parents? You didn’t do that just so I wouldn’t lose him, did you?”

“No. I did it because I really want to. It just all of a sudden came to me in that courtroom.” There was a catch in his throat. “I want, I want,” he stuttered a bit. “I want to spend my life with you. I love you, Eddie.”

Eddie put his arm around Buck’s neck and pulled him so close they were almost touching noses. He smiled. “Good, because I want to spend my life with you, too. I love you, too.” He pulled Buck’s lips to his. “You want to stay over?” he asked quietly.

Buck smiled at him, “Yeah,” he said, “I do.” Eddie got up from the sofa, pulled Buck up after him, and led him to his bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5

Now that the decision to get married had been made, Buck entered into organizing the event with all the enthusiasm of a professional wedding planner.

“We’ll wear our dress uniforms,” he said to Eddie, “and we’ll get married at the station, and—.”

“Wait a minute,” Eddie interrupted. “You want to get married at the firehouse?”

“Sure! It’s where we met.” Buck actually blushed a little.

“Can’t we just go to the judge who married Bobby and Athena?” Eddie asked.

“That’s no fun,” Buck replied. “C’mon,” he pleaded. “Let’s get married at the station.”

“Bobby might have something to say about that.”

“Oh, yeah, Bobby. Bobby can marry us.”

“Bobby? He’s a fire captain not a ship’s captain, and isn’t that a myth, anyway?”

“We’ll get him one of those Internet-ordination-license things.”

Eddie laughed. He hugged Buck. “Okay. I give up. We’ll get married at the station, if that’s what you want, as long as Bobby goes for it.”

To Eddie’s surprise, Bobby went for it. That is, when Buck asked him, his initial response was to stare in disbelief. Then he laughed and said, “Okay.”

Of course, Christopher had to be told about the event that was going to have a huge impact on his life. One evening as Eddie was tucking him into bed, he asked his son, “Do you know what being married is?”

“Sure. Like you and Mommy.”

“Like me and Mommy,” Eddie nodded. “But sometimes it’s not a boy and a girl, like it was with me and Mommy. Sometimes it’s two girls.”

“You mean like Hen and Karen?” Everyone in the 118 family knew Eddie’s son, and Christopher knew them in return.

“Exactly like Hen and Karen. But, sometimes it’s two boys.”

“You mean like you and Buck?”

Eddie looked sharply at his son. How much more about life did his little boy know than he realized?

“What about me and Buck?” Eddie asked uncertainly.

“Are you gonna marry Buck?”

“Why would you ask that?” asked Eddie slowly.

“’Cause when Buck’s around, you’re always happy, and Buck’s happy, too.”

Eddie had to laugh. Kids do see more than we realize, he thought to himself. He hugged his son. “Yes, I’m going to marry Buck.”

“That’s good,” Christopher said. And that was the end of that.

It wasn’t quite as easy for Eddie’s _abuela_ to accept the coming marriage as it was for Eddie’s son. Because of Eddie’s obvious closeness to Buck Buckley, Isabel Diaz had come to know Buck. She knew he was a good man. He was wonderful with Christopher, and he clearly made Eddie happy. After the tragedy of his marriage to Shannon, Isabel felt that Eddie deserved some happiness, but still, she couldn’t quite understand how her handsome, manly grandson could be marrying another man. But even if she didn’t understand it, she accepted the situation as it was. If Eddie was going to go _that way,_ she was grateful that it was with such a good person as Evan Buckley.

In contrast to Isabel’s acceptance, when Eddie phoned his parents to invite them to come from El Paso for the wedding, his father curtly informed him that they would not be attending. His parents were very religious. Eddie wasn’t really surprised by his father’s reaction. Still, it saddened him that they would not be there. He wished they could get to know Buck. He tried not to dwell on their reaction to his coming marriage.


	6. Chapter 6

The Big Day arrived fairly quickly. It was a small wedding, just the 118 “family” and a few others. Buck and Eddie wore their dress uniforms with the addition of white boutonnieres. Maddie, looking very chic in a pink suit, “stood up” for her brother, so, considering her relationship with Chimney, it seemed appropriate for Chim to be Eddie’s witness. Christopher looked sharp in a gray three-piece suit and bow tie, with a white carnation in his lapel. He carried a small basket that held the rings, which he would bring forward when Bobby called him. Until then he would be seated next to Isabel Diaz.

The ceremony took place against the backdrop of two of the 118’s fire trucks. Maddie insisted that there needed to be flowers, so a basket of white gladioli adorned the rear of each truck. Chimney volunteered to provide music for the ceremony and offered to put together a small playlist of classical pieces. Buck threatened dire consequences if he included “Here Comes the Bride,” but he need not have worried. Chim found a recording of a nice Baroque-period march that featured lots of manly sounding trumpets.

Two sets of folding chairs separated by an aisle were set up facing the fire trucks. Athena was there, with May and Harry. Hen and Karen brought little Denny. Carla Price was there, too. When everyone was ready, Chim started the music, and then he fell in behind Eddie. With Maddie behind Buck and Bobby leading the way, they walked slowly and stately up the little aisle to the place between the trucks.

Bobby smiled at the little group of friends and family seated on the folding chairs. Then he began. “We’re gathered here today to witness the marriage of our dear friends Evan ‘Buck’ Buckley and Edmundo ‘Eddie’ Diaz, who have determined to declare publicly their commitment to each other.” He looked from one to the other. “Join hands, please.” They did, and he then turned first to Buck. “Evan Buckley, do you take Edmundo Diaz in marriage?”

Buck smiled at Eddie. Then he turned to Bobby. “I do!”

Turning to Eddie, Bobby repeated, “Edmundo Diaz, do you take Evan Buckley in marriage?”

Eddie smiled at Buck. Then he turned to Bobby. “I do!”

Bobby turned to Christopher. “May we have the rings, please?” The little boy came forward with the basket. Bobby took one ring and handed it to Buck. He handed the other to Eddie. Christopher returned to his seat next to Isabel, and Bobby turned to Buck and nodded.

“Edmundo Diaz,” said Buck, “you are the most amazing person I’ve ever met. Every day you inspire me to try to be a better person than I was the day before. More than anything, I want to spend my life with you. I promise to love, honor, and respect you, and to be faithful to you, and I give you this ring as a pledge of my devotion.” With that, he slipped the ring on Eddie’s finger.

Bobby nodded to Eddie. It was his turn. “Evan Buckley,” Eddie said, “I admire you more than you could possibly know. You are a strong and compassionate human being. You bring joy into my life, and into the life of my son. I cannot imagine a life without you.” Echoing Buck, he continued, “I promise to love, honor, and respect you, and to be faithful to you, and I give you this ring as a pledge of my devotion.” He slipped the ring on Buck’s finger.

“Alright, then,” Bobby said, “by the power invested in me by the Universal Internet Church and Licensing Bureau—entirely legal in the state of California—I pronounce you married.”

For a moment Eddie and Buck stood looking at each other, wondering uncertainly what they should do next. Then Hen called out, “Go ahead! Kiss each other!” So they did, while everyone cheered and clapped and gathered around with their congratulations.


	7. Chapter 7

Carla had appointed herself wedding photographer. She was busily snapping away with her phone, taking pictures of Buck and Eddie and everyone else in the wedding party, when Christopher piped up, “Dad, when are we going to have the cake?” Off to the side, a table was set up with a wedding cake and a galvanized tub of ice holding several bottles of champagne and, for the kids, bottles of ginger ale, chosen because it looked like champagne. Hen had got the cake from a gay baker she knew. He gave her a discount just because he thought two hunky fire fighters marrying each other was so hot.

Of course, Carla insisted on pictures of Eddie and Buck cutting the cake (no smashing pieces in each other’s face). Eddie was handing her a slice of it when, out of the corner of his eye, he detected movement in the doorway of the firehouse. His eyes widened in surprise. “Mom? Dad?” He hurried to meet his parents. “You said you weren’t coming.”

“We’re sorry we’re late,” Helena Diaz said. “Our flight got canceled.”

“Edmundo,” Ramon Diaz said slowly, “your mother and I really don’t understand what’s happened in your life, but you’re our son, and we love you.”

“Thank you for coming,” Eddie said, hugging them both at once. He sensed movement behind him, and he turned. Buck was standing uncertainly some paces behind him, hands clasped behind his back. Eddie motioned him forward. “Mom, Dad, this is Buck,” he said. He stopped short of adding “my husband,” or anything like that. No need to make it any more difficult for his parents right now. Perhaps, in time, when they got to know Buck, but not just right now.

A bit uncertainly, Buck stretched out his hand to Ramon. “Evan Buckley,” he said. “Pleased to meet you.”

Ramon took his hand and shook it. “Ramon Diaz,” he said. “My wife, Helena, Eddie’s mother,” he said, introducing her.

“Well, come on,” Eddie said, indicating the table. “There’s cake and champagne.”

“Where’s my grandson,” Helena asked.

“This way, Mom.”

Buck and Ramon followed. “Thank you for coming, sir,” Buck said. “I know Eddie’s very happy you’re here, and I’m glad, too.”

Ramon smiled, a little weakly. “Thank you … Buck.”

When the cake and champagne were consumed, Buck looked around and then at Eddie. “I guess maybe we should get going,” he said.

“Just a minute,” Bobby stopped them. He reached into the inside pocket of his uniform jacket and took out a business-size envelope, which he handed to Eddie, who opened it. Puzzled, he looked first at Buck, then at Bobby. “Hotel reservations?”

“Wedding present.” Bobby said. “We all chipped in. You’re going to spend a couple of nights at the Hotel del Coronado down in San Diego.”

“Wow!” Buck exclaimed, wide-eyed with surprise.

“Thanks!” Eddie smiled from one to another of his friends and colleagues.

The Coronado was a wonderful old resort hotel, a survivor from a by-gone, more elegant era, and the location of many movies and television shows. A stay at the Coronado was a special wedding present indeed. But then Eddie had a thought. “What about Christopher?”

“He can stay with me,” Isabel spoke up, putting her hands on the shoulders of her great-grandson.

“Okay, then! Let’s go!” Buck put a hand on Eddie’s arm and led him outside. But then they stopped short, with everyone crowding around them.

Affixed to the rear bumper of Buck’s SUV was a large sign that read “Just Married.” The same legend, written in what appeared to be shaving cream, decorated the sides of the vehicle. Everyone turned to look at Chimney. “Why is everybody looking at me?” Chim said, arms spread with palms up in a posture of supplication.

“Because you’re the only one who would do something like this,” Buck replied. He glared at Chim, but then he broke out laughing.

Smiling broadly, Eddie put his hand on Buck’s shoulder. “Alright, alright, let’s go.”

To cheers and waves, they got into the SUV, Buck in the driver’s seat, Eddie on the passenger side, and they took off with the sign still mounted on the rear bumper. They had driven only a few blocks when Buck suddenly pulled over. For a minute or two he sat looking at his lap while Eddie looked at him but said nothing. Finally, he turned to look at Eddie. Neither said anything. They didn’t need to say anything. Each knew instinctively what the other was thinking. Eddie nodded. Buck made a U-turn, and they headed back to the firehouse. They were going back for Christopher.

When they pulled up in front of the station, Ramon, Helena, and Isabel were talking with Bobby and Athena, while Christopher stood by, looking bored. “Dad?” he said, as Eddie climbed out of the vehicle. Buck hurried around from the driver’s side.

“Something wrong?” Bobby asked, frowning with concern.

“Nope,” Eddie answered. “We just came back for our son. We’re taking Christopher with us.” He took Christopher by one hand.

At hearing Eddie say, “our son,” Buck stopped in his tracks, but then he hurried to take Christopher by the other hand. The two of them led the little boy to the SUV. As Eddie was lifting his son into the passenger seat, Christopher said to him, “Dad, does this mean I have two daddies now?”

“It sure does, son.” Eddie turned and smiled at Buck, who was standing by looking a little stunned. “Well, come on. Let’s go,” Eddie said. The stunned look resolved into a smile, and Buck trotted around to the driver’s side of the vehicle.


	8. Chapter 8

Hours later, Buck stood on the balcony of their room at the Coronado, looking at the stars over the ocean. His shirt was unbuttoned and his sleeves were rolled up. Eddie stepped out of the room and quietly slid the balcony door closed behind him. He put his arm around Buck’s waist.

“Christopher asleep?” Buck asked.

“Like a rock,” Eddie replied.

“Little man’s had a long day.”

“We all have.”

For a while they stood in silence together, arms around each other, gazing out over the ocean. Then Buck said, “You know, what you did for me today? That meant a lot to me.”

“Marry you? I hope so,” Eddie teased.

“Yeah, of course, but that’s not what I meant.”

“What did you mean?”

“When Christopher asked you if he has two daddies now, you said yes.”

“Sure.” Eddie smiled. “We’re a family now, you, me, and Christopher. You’re the one who told the judge we’d give Christopher two parents. So now Christopher has two daddies.”

“I know. I guess maybe it didn’t really sink in until I heard you say it today. But you know what? It makes me very happy.”

Eddie hugged Buck and kissed him. “You know what? It makes me happy, too, and I’m sure it makes Christopher happy.”

While Buck watched, Eddie undid his shirt. The night air was cooling. It felt good on his chest. They stood quietly, arms around each other. Buck cleared his throat. “You, you didn’t marry me today just because we told the judge we would so you could keep Christopher, did you?” Buck asked.

Eddie shook his head as if he couldn’t believe what he had just been asked. He took Buck’s face between his hands. “Buck,” he said, “Didn’t you hear what I said to you? I love you. I would have married you even if I had lost Christopher.” He kissed Buck while Buck hugged him tightly.

“I love you, too,” Buck murmured.

Finally, Eddie said, “C’mon, let’s go to bed. It’s our wedding night.” Buck smiled and followed him back into the hotel room.

**Author's Note:**

> I know nothing about real custody proceedings. I made it all up for the purpose of this story. The Hotel del Coronado is a real place. It has appeared in numerous movies, perhaps the most famous being _Some Like it Hot,_ with Jack Lemmon, Tony Curtis, and Marilyn Monroe. Kevin and Eileen O'Rourke are products of my own imagination.__


End file.
